


Going Through The Motions

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We knew each other once, a long time ago. We cared about each other. I think we even lo-”</p><p>“Don’t say the words,” Miss Parker interrupted harshly. She closed her eyes tightly. “There’s no room for any of that now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Through The Motions

“Why do we keep doing this to ourselves?” Jarod asked with a tired sigh. Miss Parker could hear his voice clear as a bell through the phone, though that never told her where in the world he might be.

“Well, if you just let me catch you and bring you back to the Centre, we won’t have to do this anymore,” she replied tartly.

“No. I didn’t mean that. I can’t go back there, you know that. You know what they do with the simulations they made us run. You know how they’ve destroyed lives. I can’t allow that.”

“So what did you mean?”

“Us.”

“What do you mean, _us?_ There is no us.”

“Yes, that’s the problem,” Jarod said, a mournful note in his voice. “We knew each other once, a long time ago. We cared about each other. I think we even lo-”

“Don’t say the words,” Miss Parker interrupted harshly. She closed her eyes tightly. “There’s no room for any of that now.”

“Are you sure?” His voice was soft, too intimate to be a phone call. With her eyes closed, Miss Parker could almost imagine him in her bedroom. “What if it was like that again? What if I could reach out, touch you, hold you... What if I could kiss you?”

“Why would you want to do that?” Her voice wasn’t as hard as she wanted it to be. She sounded tired and pained, as if she did still care about him. Dammit.

“Pretend I’m with you,” he said slowly. “Where would you want me to touch you first?”

“Are we doing this, Jarod? Really?”

“Why not? If I can’t be there with you now, why not have this?”

It hurt to hear the pain in his voice, as if what she thought of him mattered. “What if I said I’d have you on your knees in front of me?” she asked, voice dropping low.

“Are my hands tied?” he asked, a wry note in his voice.

Miss Parker’s mouth ran dry. “I can work with that.”

She could hear the smile in his sigh. “I imagine you’re in one of your skirt suits and high heels, sitting behind a desk and waiting to interrogate me.”

“Do you really think I’d trust anything you said?” Miss Parker asked, unable to help herself.

“I could always do other things than speak,” he said quietly.

“Continue...”

“People are scared of you. They don’t touch you, don’t come close enough to dare to. I’d come forward, still on my knees, and touch your knees with my lips. I’m asking for permission to do more, Miss Parker. Do you want me to?”

She was sitting at her desk in some nameless hotel room, dressed in a skirt suit and heels. It was easy enough to let go of reality and play along. It was just a phone call. It didn’t have to mean anything. She parted her legs slightly. “I’m entertaining the possibility.”

Jarod laughed softly. “I’m going to have to work for this, I see.” He laughed again at her pleased little hum of assent. “Are you wearing hose?”

“No, not today,” she said, then wanted to curse herself for a fool. She shouldn’t have given him any details. That would blur the edges of things too closely.

“So that’s easier for me,” he said softly. “I can brush my lips across your skin, taste it on my tongue. I do that, as high as you’ll let me go, as many kisses as you’ll let me give you.”

“How high do you want to go?” she asked, hating how raw her voice sounded.

“All the way up.”

Miss Parker’s breath caught, and she found herself trailing her fingers along her inner thighs, hiking up her skirt. “I’d let you. Just this once, I’d let you.”

“Then I have to make the most of it. I’m not just going through the motions for you. I’d taste every inch of skin you let me have, get the scent of you all around me. I start soft, teasing, maybe, testing how much either of us can stand.” His voice was somewhat strained, and Miss Parker couldn’t breathe. Her hand was between her legs, resting there, almost as if she was afraid to do more. “I want to taste you,” Jarod continued, his breathing harsh against the phone. “I can’t touch anything else, but I want to taste you, take you into my mouth and push my tongue in. I want to hear you when I do this. I want to know if I’m doing what you like.”

Eyes shut tight, Miss Parker started rubbing at herself as he spoke, her breathing coming faster. “I... You’d make it good, wouldn’t you?”

“I’m yours,” he said softly, his voice a caress. “I kiss you, lick you, everything you want me to do, on my knees in front of you.”

She let out a soft mewling sound that she would be ashamed of later. At that moment, she was close, so close, and she could hear his breathing coming faster as well. “What else?” she gasped, rubbing harder.

“I imagine you taste good, that you’d be wonderful against my mouth. I’d feel you, press in harder, lick harder, push my tongue in as deep as it’ll go...”

Miss Parker came with a strangled moan, nearly dropping the phone. She could hear soft sounds, harsh breathing, and then silence. When she trusted herself to speak, she cleared her throat. “Jarod?”

“Think we’ll ever get to do that for real?” he asked, an almost plaintive note in his voice.

“I don’t know,” she said softly. “Probably not.”

“The color of that blouse looks good on you,” Jarod said, voice strangled. “You should wear it more often. It brings out the color of your eyes.”

Aware that she was in full view of the hotel room window, Miss Parker shot out of her chair and fell over onto her knees. She made an indignant sound at his soft laughter. “I needed to see you,” he said. “Even if I can’t touch you.”

Miss Parker had nothing to say. She heard a click and a dial tone, and let the phone slip from her fingers. On shaky legs, she rose and went to the window. There was no way to tell where Jarod was, no way to know how he could see her. She leaned against the glass and pressed her forehead to the window. She lifted one hand and touched it, shoulders sagging.

Tomorrow was another day, and she would have to chase him again.


End file.
